Just When
by Enjeru Kurayamino
Summary: What would have happened if JJ hadn't barged in when he did at the end of act 5?
1. Just When

**__**

Title: Just When...

Author: Enjeru Kurayamino

Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. The characters and original story belong to Sanami Matoh, TokyoPop, etc. Not mine. All I'm getting from this is some amusement.

Author's notes: This is an alternate version of the end of act 5 (starting on page 94 of US book 2). The first bit of dialogue directly from the book (the end of that is marked with a *). Then it's my version of what would have happened if JJ hadn't chosen that moment to barge in looking for Dee. It's hopelessly sappy, and Dee is probably more that a little out of character (as a result of my having only had a chance to read the first 2 books because that's all that's out in the states so far...). And now, the story.

It was all over. Renard Henry had been taken away. Dee had taken Ryo back to the room to patch him up.

"I don't know," Ryo said, watching Dee wrap the clean, white bandage around his arm, "He turned out to be a pretty okay guy, huh? That assistant inspector. What was his name? Berkley?"

"It just seemed like he had some ulterior motive to me. I can't stand the way he looks at you."

"What are you saying? Thanks to him, we got off with hardly any questioning from the local authorities. Plus, didn't you get slapped with that little crime called unjustifiable self-defense? You should have been shipped off in hand cuffs right next to Renard!"

"Oh, so you're his number-one fan all of a sudden?"

"It's not like that. It's just-" Ryo's breath caught in his throat, silencing him when Dee took his hand and gently licked the blood from a cut on his knuckle. "Dee." His voice was barely a whisper.

"When...when I remembered you were part Japanese...Well, God! I mean, my heart stopped cold in my chest. I mean it." His voice dropped to a whisper as he hid his face between Ryo's neck and shoulder.

"I know...Thanks, Dee*," Ryo replied softly, raising one hand to tangle in the soft dark hair at the nape of Dee's neck. 

Dee shifted slightly, catching Ryo's lips. While the kiss was not unexpected, it still surprised Ryo: Dee's usual undisguised lust wasn't there. Instead, the kiss was slow and sweet and tender. When they separated after a few moments and their eyes met, Ryo couldn't hold back a small gasp. He'd never seen his normally brash partner look so young, and -dare he even think it?- afraid. 

"Dee?" 

Dee dropped his gaze and hesitated a moment before speaking. "You....you know that I love you, right Ryo?" The blond man's eyes widened at the admission. He'd know Dee wanted sex- that was clear, but he'd never suspected this. 

"But how could you have? Hell, I didn't even really know until today, when it hit me that I could loose you....I've never been so scared. I don't know what I would have done if anything serious happened to you..."

"Dee, I-"

"Wait, Ryo. Just let me get this out. Please." He sounded dangerously close to tears. Ryo nodded for Dee to continue speaking.

"I know you don't really know where you stand as far as us, but I'll be here when you do figure it out. I'll willingly admit that I do want to make love with you, but it 's more than that, you know? I mean if I just wanted a couple good fucks I'd go to JJ- you know he'd be more than willing. With you it's different. If I had to choose between never having sex again and never seeing you again I'd choose you in a heartbeat. I want to spend forever with you... Corny, huh? You're turning me into a sap!" Dee chuckled.

Ryo couldn't help but smile at the comment. And for once, he allowed himself to give in to the urge to wrap his arms around Dee and just hold him. "Just when I think I might stand a change of *not* falling for you, you go and say something like that..." he whispered into Dee's hair. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fin? Maybe, maybe not. Depends on weather you guys thing I should continue it or not! Please review and tell me!


	2. Lost in Though

**__**

title: Just When.....(part 2)

author: Enjeru Kurayamino

Disclaimer: Same as part 1. None of it's mine.

Notes: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed part 1! If you hadn't been asking for more I defiantly would have left this as it was! ^_^ Also, someone mentioned to me that Ryo's hair is light brown, not blond. Well, I've done a lot of looking (both before and since starting this story) and I've found pictures of him both ways. For this story, he's blond. He may well have brown hair in my next one! ^_^V 

This part picks up back in New York and (as expected) completely disregards everything that happens in the manga after the end of act 5. It's more Ryo-centric in this part and words in italics are Ryo's thoughts.

"Finally home," Ryo sighed, flopping across the sofa. His luggage lay, forgotten, just inside the door with Bikky's and Dee's. 

"Ah, yes, home sweet home," Dee settled beside him. Looping his arms around him and nuzzling at his neck, Dee continued, "What do you say we head for that wonderful big bed of yours and-"

Ryo glared at him, "Is that *all* you ever think about?"

"No. If you'd let me *finish*, I was *going* to say we should head for your bed and get some sleep! I'm just as exhausted as you are," his voice dropped to a level barely audible, "and I was looking foreword to spending the rest of the afternoon using you as a teddy bear." 

"Sorry, Dee....that actually sounds pretty good...." Ryo took Dee's hand and lead him to the bedroom. Within minutes Dee was sound asleep with his head pillowed against Ryo's chest and arms tightly around his waist. And true to his word, he bore quite a resemblance to a small boy clinging to his favorite teddy bear. Ryo smiled down at him, gently running his fingers through Dee's dark hair. 

__

What am I going to do, Dee? I do care for you- so much it hurts, sometimes, but, ah, I don't know....every damn time I try to let you know, I just freeze. I *try* not to worry about what everyone else'll think, but I can't help it. I *know* they don't matter, but still.....I think I've just heard too many horror stories about guys being beaten to death or loosing everything because someone found out that they were gay. Gay like you......Like me....Ryo was staring blankly at the plaster ceiling above the bed. His fingers still absently stroked through Dee's hair. He'd finally managed to admit what he'd been denying to himself for so long. At some level he'd known for years, but until Dee came along he'd had no hope of ever accepting it. Ryo didn't understand what was happening, but he did know that as the days passed it became more and more unthinkable for Dee not to be with him forever. 

You've changed me, Dee. And I think it was for the better. I've never been as happy as I am when it's just the two of us. Well, maybe happy isn't the best word for it....I think it's more "content" than "happy". Like when you're there, there's a piece of me there that I never even realized I was missing.....sigh I can't say it yet....and I don't know when I will be able to, but....I'm well on my way to falling for you completely, Dee. I....I love you.....

It was several hours later and the room had grown dark when Dee stirred. "Ryo?" he murmured, not quite awake, "You awake?"

"Yeah."

"Um....you wanna get up?"

"Not really. This is comfortable."

"Ok....how long have you been awake, anyway?"

Ryo shrugged, "I dunno....a while, I guess."

"Oh. What have you been doing? I know you wouldn't have just been staring at the ceiling or anything like that."

"Just thinking."

"What about?" Dee propped his chin up on Ryo's chest so he could see hi face. His eyes locked on the dim light from the city outside reflected in Ryo's dark eyes.

"This and that. "

"Anything specific?"

"Not intentionally."

"What do you mean?" Dee reached up to brush Ryo's hair away from his eyes.

"Well....I've got to get groceries tomorrow. Bikky needs cloths washed. Us...."

"Us?"

"Yeah...."

"I'm going to have to drag this out of you, aren't I?"

"Baka...."Ryo chuckled softly, still toying with Dee's hair, "You won't give up until I tell you, will you?"

"Probably not. So what were you thinking about us?"

Ryo shrugged, "Nothing in particular, really. Just what's happened so far...."

"And?"

"Where we're going, I guess...."

"What did you come up with?" Dee asked gently. 

"I really don't know, Dee," Ryo sighed, "You mean a lot to me, but...."

"You're still not sure if you're ready for a relationship with a guy."

"Well, yeah, but that's not it, you know? What will the chief say? What about JJ and Rose and Penguin? Bikky and Carol?"

"Penguin has known I'm gay as long as I have. She'd be happy with whoever I end up with as long as he's not wanted for murder or something like that! You know Carol has been trying to get us together," he paused at the astonished look Ryo was giving him, "Don't tell me you didn't notice! She's been trying to play match-maker since you got her father out! Bikky....well, he'd never admit it , but he doesn't hate the idea of us together. He and I had a talk before we left for England. He told me himself he just want you happy, Ryo. And who cares what JJ and Rose and the chief say? We're not talking about their lives!"

"I know, Dee...it's just...oh, I don't know." Ryo had gotten to his feet by this point, and was standing at the window with his back to where Dee still sat on the bed watching him.

"C'mere," Dee whispered, holding his arms out to Ryo. The blond stared at him for a moment before returning to the bed and folding himself into Dee's strong arms, face buried in the juncture of neck and shoulder. "We'll get it figured out, Ryo. Eventually....."


	3. You Love Him, Don't You?

_Title: Just When...(part 3)_

_author: enjeru kurayamino _

  


_disclaimer: See chapter 1. None of it is mine. This is just for fun._

  


_Notes: Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't hesitate to say it's those reviews that are keeping this story going! ^_^ ::hands out pocky to everyone who reviewed:: _

  


_In this chapter: Bikky makes his appearance (and we get to see what he *really* thinks of the whole Dee-and-Ryo thing!). Once again, italics are thoughts (Bikky's this time. Well, for the most part- there's a little from Ryo, but it shouldn't be any trouble to figure out which is which)._

  
  


"Ryo? I'm home!" Bikky called from the door when he arrived home the following morning. No answer. He headed for Ryo's bedroom, after checking the kitchen and not finding anyone, and opened the door. "Ryo? You awa-" The words died in his throat as he took in the scene in the bedroom. Dee was sitting up against the headboard with Ryo curled up in his lap, both sound asleep and both still in the jeans and T-shirts they'd worn for the flight from London the day before. "Woah, what the....?" He just stared at them for several moments. _Huh. _ _Ryo actually looks happy for once. And he's still dressed, so jerk-face can't have done much of anything to him._ Bikky carefully shut the door and wandered toward the kitchen to find himself some sort of snack. _I'm starting to think that maybe jerk-face isn't that bad...I *know* Ryo wouldn't let him do anything if he didn't want him to. But they way they were sitting in there...I've know enough pervs that were just trying to get in someone's pants and they would *not* be doing that....I'm starting to think that Dee really *does* care about him...Jerk-face and I need to have a little talk tonight...._

  


Ryo's dark eyes cracked open. There was someone else in the apartment. He shifted slightly to check the small clock on the night table. 8:26. _Bikky must be home. And probably making a mess of the kitchen. Which means that I either have to get up and make him something to eat or clean it up later. And getting up means waking Dee...but I guess that's still preferable to the alternative. _Decision made, Ryo shifted around a bit so he could see Dee's face. "Dee? Come on, wake up...Bikky's home."

  


Dee opened one eye and stared at him, "You woke me up to tell me that?"

  


"No. I woke you up because I need to get up and go make him something to eat before he destroys the kitchen. What do you think of dinner?"

  


"Fine..." Dee pouted, "Go cook for the little twerp..."

  


Ryo rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'm cooking for us, too," he replied, dragging Dee out of bed with him.

  


~*~

  


"We need to talk, Jerk-face," Bikky said. He had stopped directly in front of there Dee was sitting on the couch waiting for Ryo to let them back into the kitchen. 

  


"What?"

  


"You. Me. Talk. Now."

  


"Ok....what about?" Dee raised an eyebrow at him.

  


"What do you think?"

  


"How the hell would I know what you want to talk about?"

  
  


"Ryo, you dumb-ass! What the hell else would I want to talk to you about?"

  


"What about Ryo? And hasn't he been telling you to cut the swearing?"

  


"I saw you two earlier. In his bed."

  


"And...?"

  


Bikky stared at him intently for a moment before speaking. "You're not just trying to get into his pants, are you?" 

  


Dee's eyes widened at the tone of the boy's voice. He didn't seem to be accusing him of anything. "I plan to eventually, but it's never been my only intent."

  


"Then what has?" 

  


"Sit down, Bikky." Giving Dee a wary look, he did as he was asked. Dee sighed heavily. "You know that feeling you get the first time you ride a new roller coaster, right before the first big drop? You heart pounds and it feels like your stomach is trying to crawl up your throat, but you can hardly wait for the drop because you know it's going to be great?"

  


Bikky, not really understanding where Dee was going with this, just nodded.

  


"That's about how I felt the first time I saw Ryo...I can't really explain it, but I knew he was it," Dee paused, turning to Bikky and attempting to gauge the boy's understanding.

  


"It?"

  


"Yes, Bikky. It. The one person I'm supposed to be with." 

  


Bikky just raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

  


"It means I want to stay with him."

  


Bikky spent a few moments carefully studying Dee before he spoke again. "You love him, don't you."

  


It wasn't a question. Dee sighed heavily. "More than anything..."

  


"I think it's time we came to an understanding here. I let you stick around, but if you hurt him, I will make sure you regret it. Got it, jerk-face?"

  


"I think I can deal with that," Dee replied grinning.

  


"Dinner's ready, guys!" Ryo called from the kitchen. The two in the livingroom looked at each other once and were both off like a shot.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
